<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hop in Time by Seshru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341950">A Hop in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshru/pseuds/Seshru'>Seshru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Vivziepop - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland References, Aromantic spectrum, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Cannibalism, Charlie and Vaggie are and will always be a thing, Demon Deals, Demons, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Kissing, Multi, Not really writing for the romance but there will be romance, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, will progresively turn darker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshru/pseuds/Seshru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that can hurt you in Hell, many that will hunt you down without thinking about it twice. You can only pray that it is only your body, and not your mind, the only one getting hurt, for a shattered mind makes for a much easier prey.</p>
<p>If your mind ends up broken, then your only hope is to crawl and hide for enough time to heal yourself, to lick your wounds and become strong enough to survive through the horrors that await for you. </p>
<p>But when even time seems to be running out before it even starts to go by, when you're already late to a date you cannot even remember you had...then you know you're pretty fucked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Sooo I got into the HH fandom a week ago, and here I am, already writing a fic about it XDDD. As I dont know if many people will be interested in a fanfic that's focused in a more thriller and mystery style rather than romance, I will continue if I see that people are liking it. Forgive any grammatical mistakes, as I am not a native speaker. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this little project!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Disclaimer: While this fic will eventually include ships and romances, it is not its main focus. The story, lore and characters have the spotlight.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “If you could go back in time, would you do it?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A simple question that receives no answer. The hand that holds the gun trembles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Time cannot be altered.” such response quenches no thirst for curiosity, but luckily, it isn’t finished. “Thinking about it it's nothing but a waste of time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But what if it was possible?” the inquiring continues, more urgent and desperate. “Would you change it all?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It is but a simple movement, a slight turn of the head, but it is enough. In that moment, both make eye contact. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There is no need for more words. </em>
</p>
<p>She woke up with an anxious gasp, feeling a searing pain on a very focused point on the side of her head that made the world around her spin for an unending moment. Everything around her was alien, buildings and alleys colored in dark scarlet, black and maroon tones. As her consciousness returned to her body, she realised she was laying on the hard ground, her whole body aching as if she just fell from a skyscraper.</p>
<p>The young woman got onto her knees, resisting the urge to vomit with all her might. Looking down onto herself, she saw her gray and tight clothes torn apart, ripped at numerous places and showing her wounded, pale skin.</p>
<p>Wait… she’s never had pale skin, right? </p>
<p>This time she cannot stop her body, which lurches forwards and empties itself on the ground, leaving her with a horrendous taste on her mouth. Her body has been somehow damaged, but her memories seemed to have been completely shattered. </p>
<p>Where was she? How did she come to such a place? Why were her memories so distorted she couldn’t even remember who she was?</p>
<p>With a groan, the young woman managed to get up entirely, noticing for the first time the two thick, long golden braids with strikes of pure white that rested over her shoulders, so messed and dirty due to whatever happened to her that several curly locks had managed to become free of them. </p>
<p>Was her hair ever that eye-catching, multicolored shade? As with her skin, which she definitely remembered to be of a more tan, healthy shade, it definitely didn’t seem human.</p>
<p>“You lost, beautiful?” </p>
<p>She immediately cut off her train of thoughts, turning her head towards the owner of the voice. Upon seeing him, the grim realization finally came to her: he was not human, none of what surrounded her was humane, and she definitely wasn’t a human anymore.</p>
<p>Her words got stuck on her throat, unable to respond to such an individual, who had horns, a hooves and a bull’s tail. She stumbled backwards and fell after tripping with a piece of metal. While hearing the stranger’s laughter, she managed to look around her with a clearer view, discovering that everything was in shambles—rubble and destroyed buildings surrounding her.</p>
<p>“Sheesh, they really did a number on you, huh?” The stranger continued, walking calmly towards her. “Going to Wonderland to hide from the Extermination? Not the brightest idea, sugar.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she managed to finally speak up with a little smile, getting up again as she tried to cover her exposed skin.</p>
<p>The entity raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at something behind her, prompting her to turn around. When she finally complied, her jaw dropped.</p>
<p>‘Welcome to Wonderland!!’ was the neon sign that indicated the place she had apparently emerged from. Contrasting with the shattered edifications and dirt, Wonderland seemed to be a luscious forest formed by overgrown mushrooms, cloves and many other types of vegetation. The entry seemed to imitate that of a labyrinth, where wooden signs that could be read as ‘nowhere’ ‘somewhere’ and ‘everywhere’ pointed towards it. Even from the outside, the young woman was able to hear a multitude of strange sounds, where that of maniac laughter seemed to overpower the rest.</p>
<p>“You’re not the first to try that shit, though lemme tell you, you’re one lucky gal. Since that hellhole pops in and out wherever and whenever it wants, not many people get out once they go in.”</p>
<p>As if listening to the words of the stranger, Wonderland’s apparent luscious nature started to decay rapidly, as if time had suddenly been going faster and faster. Within minutes, the whole entrance had withered and died, rotten all over.</p>
<p>“But I...what is this place?” she anxiously asked, placing her hand in that certain spot on her head that felt like it was on fire. “Who...<em> what </em> are you?”</p>
<p>The strange looking man stared blankly at her, like he couldn’t quite understand what she was asking. Not long after, he let out a horrible crackle that sounded more animal than human.</p>
<p>“Shit girl, you’re for real, aren’t ya! Did ya lost your goddamn mind in Wonderland, or are you just new here? Well, no matter. Buckle up, ‘cause you’re in for a ride!” he exclaimed, licking his snout. “I’m sure you’re familiar with this little beautiful place. Does the name ‘Hell’ ring any bells?”</p>
<p>Hell?</p>
<p>But...no, that couldn’t be.</p>
<p>“That’s impossible. I’m not dead!” she spurred out before being able to contain herself. The demon sighed exasperated and pointed with his chin towards the sky, where the young girl’s eyes followed.</p>
<p>She was left breathless upon seeing the immense, glowing pentagram that seemed to cover the hellishly red sky.</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything wrong!” she exclaimed, scared. How long has she been dead? Has she just died, or has she been wondering helplessly through that horrible Wonderland until she was able to make her way out? Why couldn’t she remember a thing?</p>
<p>“That’s what they all say, sweetheart. There’s really no need to lie, you see. We’re all sinners here.”</p>
<p>“But I--!” the blonde responded, but her mouth closed upon thinking about it. Could she truly say she hasn’t done something to deserve to be here? She couldn’t remember a damn thing! Flashes of voices and images flared for a moment through her mind, the smell of oil and gunpowder suddenly filling her nostrils.</p>
<p>Maybe she actually did something so horrible that she deserved to be there. But she needed to find out what it was first.</p>
<p>“There. It wasn’t that hard, now was it?” the stranger almost purred while approaching her, stopping her trail of thoughts. Before she could react, the demon had grabbed her arm. “Come with me. I’ll show you how things are done here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” she forced a smile on her lips. “But I think I will continue on my own.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come now, girl.” the demon got even closer to her, his pestilent breath all over now. “This place will eat you alive if you don’t have the right friends. You really wanna be on your own? ”</p>
<p>“Let me go!” she demanded as her eyes looked to one certain hole in the rocks, wishing she was able to get out of his grasp to find cover there.</p>
<p>A flash of rusty gold that appeared out of nowhere blinded her for a second, all things around her fusing and mashing together, its purpose unknown. However, when she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing a good 30 ft away from the demon.</p>
<p>“What the—!” the man started, clearly as confused as her as to what just happened.</p>
<p>However, she didn’t let him time to collect himself, sprinting in the opposite direction as soon as she herself recovered from what just happened. She could hear him calling her from behind, slowly gaining footing on her. She fixed her gaze in a specific spot in the horizon, an alleyway where she thought she could lose him. </p>
<p>The same flash, the same effect. One moment she was running, and the other she was in the exact spot she wanted to run to, seemingly teleporting to a place by fast-forwarding time</p>
<p>She placed her hand upon her mouth, trying to not make any sound. She had gained a lot of distance, but she was too scared due to everything she had discovered and went through to keep thinking straight. Was she really that awful in life to have been sent to hell? Has her luck been so bad that she decided upon arriving to hide in one of the most dangerous places resulting in her memory being wiped out? Shaking, she placed her back on one of the alley’s walls and tried to control her breath.</p>
<p>“Calm down.” she whispered to herself. “Calm down...calm down…”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sweetheart, you need to calm down.” a kind, gentle-looking man said, making her hand twitch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know, dad.” the little girl sighed, dropping the exposed pocket watch and the tools onto the table. “But my hands just keep trembling!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The man laughed again, but not out of mockery. They were in a small, cozy room, filled to the brim with different types of clocks and clockworks. Warm light came through the window, making the room feel almost ethereal. The father placed his hands over hers and, slowly, guided her in the process of fixing the pocket watch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “One must have the pulse of a surgeon to do this, my sweet.” he gently told her, delicately twisting the gears. “It takes time, patience and a serene mind, but I believe in you. Before you know it, you will be a professional watchmaker, just like me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A soft knock on the door interrupted them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mr. Coney?” a voice coming from the outside called. “I’m here for my commission.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You really believe that, dad?” the girl asked while her father was reaching for the door, hugging him. “That I can be as good as you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Of course, my dear.” he responded, returning the hug. “But first, you need to…” </em>
</p>
<p>“...calm down.” she finished the sentence, her conscience returning once more. Was what she just saw one of her memories? While she was able to see the room, the faces had been obscured and unrecognizable. Maybe these were the memories of somebody else that was trapped in Wonderland, or maybe they were, in fact, their own. Did it mean that her memory was not entirely gone?</p>
<p>Coney...was that her last name? Even if it wasn’t, she finally had something to call herself by.</p>
<p>She couldn’t hear her pursuer anymore, so she let herself catch her breath for a moment. She placed both hands on her legs and breathed in deep, taking in everything that had just happened. She needed to keep a cool head and treat the whole situation with a calm mind, but the woman leaned more towards the emotional side of things than the logical one. Or, at least, that’s what she believed she was like.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her hands felt something in her clothes, and she realised for the first time that her pockets were full. Slipping her hand inside one of them, she found a cool, rounded object in one, and a piece of ripped paper in the other. When she took them out, her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>It was the same beautiful, antique, and golden pocket watch that she had seen in her recent vision.</p>
<p>The lid was intrinsically decorated with leaves and flowery patterns that stretched around the centered image of a small rabbit with a four-leafed clover, and even though it was closed, she could still hear the ticking sound of the clock. </p>
<p>Before investigating it further, she took the piece of paper and unfolded it, curiosity eating her alive. The writing was sloppy, as if it was made in a rush, the paper tainted with blood. Upon reading it, her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>‘Remember what happened: December 31th, 2021.’</p>
<p>Coney looked around frantically, looking for any signs that could tell her what year it was. After finding nothing and hearing voices not far from her, she thought her best bet would be to simply ask. </p>
<p>Poking her head through the alley, she saw a bunch of different other creatures, some resembling objects and other animals, looking at what seemed to be lots of TVs placed and put together behind a showcase. Apart from the fact that it mildly shocked her to see televisions in Hell, whatever they were broadcasting seemed to be important, as everyone was looking at it very intently.</p>
<p>The blonde looked around, trying to find anything that could cover her pitiful estate. Luckily, she found a clothes line a few feet above her, but thanks to her newly discovered trick, she was able to get up and down safely, catching in her hands what seemed to be an awfully big shirt that covered most of her small frame. She took her pocket watch and placed the long chain that had attached around her neck, wearing it in a necklace fashion and hiding it under her new piece of clothing.</p>
<p>She approached the group hurriedly but quietly, not wanting to draw attention on herself. Staying at the back, she watched the TV, trying to discover what  year it was. Luckily, she found it rather easily, though it did nothing to calm her nerves.</p>
<p>The date was 1st of January, 2019.</p>
<p>She didn’t understand a damn thing. How was she supposed to remember something that would happen in<em> two years!</em>?</p>
<p>“We... we just went through another extermination.” A beautiful looking, young woman pleaded in what seemed to be a news channel, making her snap back to reality. “ We lost so many souls, and it breaks my heart to see my people being slaughtered every year. No one is even given a chance! I can't stand idly by while the place I live is subjected to such violence!”</p>
<p>Coney tilted her head, hearing everyone around hear whisper and murmur between themselves. Whoever the girl was, she didn’t really seem to have a lot of respect from these people. She started to walk away from the group, but the words of the pale woman stopped her.</p>
<p>“So, I've been thinking: Isn't there a more humane way to hinder overpopulation here in Hell? Perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through... redemption? Well, I think yes!” This time, Coney focused her entire attention on the program, a spark of hope illuminating her chest. She became so concentrated in her message, in fact, that she was unable to sense the presence of a certain someone who had started watching the program at her side. “So that's what this project aims to achieve! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm opening the first of its kind! A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!”</p>
<p>Coney gasped in excitement. That was it! That place could be able to help her remember why she had ended up there and how to solve whatever she did! </p>
<p>“Yes!” she couldn’t stop herself from whispering while smiling widely. “This is my chance to get some answers!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a strange sound filled her ears, one she strangely was able to place quite well—the sound of a radio, as if it was dialing a different channel. She slowly looked up, her smile frozen as she faced the person right next to her.</p>
<p>A man dressed completely in red looked down at her, the height difference intimidating enough by itself. His appearance wasn’t really that menacing—his black and red short hair, with two large black-tipped tufts of hair extending from the top of his head and his staff dangling from hand to hand in a rather outgoing manner only adding to his odd yet flamboyant looks. However, his scarlet, slitted eyes, black horns and devilish, fanged smile was enough to scare her to no end.</p>
<p>A is if it was happening in the distance, Coney could hear the faint murmuring of the demons that were there, and how everybody seemed to be in disagreement with such an idea. However, her whole mind was fixated on the individual in front of her, who tilted his head slightly, as if he was curious about her.</p>
<p><em> “This place will eat you alive if you don’t have the right friends.” </em>The demon’s words resonated on her mind, as she knew that he was right. In a fit of courage, the young woman’s lips curved upwards as she fully turned to him.</p>
<p>“Uhm...hi there!” she smiled at him, desperately trying to sound confident in herself as she extended a hand towards him. This simple act seemed to surprise him slightly, as his eyebrows immediately raised while his eyes looked at her and then at her hand, his smile never faltering. Her words apparently caught the attention of the demon who was in front of her, for he looked back and, upon seeing the man in red, gasped dramatically and tried to get away.</p>
<p>“Fuck, it's him!” he immediately exclaimed, soon everybody’s attention was on them. “It’s the Radio Demon!”</p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, the two of them were left alone, as every other demon dashed off towards different places. Coney stood there, hand extended, thinking about the absolute mess she must’ve stepped in all by herself.</p>
<p>“Hehe…sorry…” she said almost whispering while slowly retiring her hand. However, the man suddenly grabbed her hand and shook it energetically, his already big grin only becoming wider.</p>
<p>“Apologies for what, my dear? Why, you’re the first one in a long while that has had enough manners to say hello properly!” he said with apparent excitement, his voice sounding distorted as if it was genouely casted by radio. “Tell me sweetheart, because I cannot keep my curiosity down, were you really planning on visiting that sad-looking establishment?”</p>
<p>“I-I think so.” she said, much more relieved this time, unsure as to why the other demons had run away. “I don’t really have anywhere to go, so—”</p>
<p>“Ahaha, I see! You’re new around here, aren't you?”</p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?”</p>
<p>“Painfully so, my dear! You look as sad and filthy as someone who just had discovered they’re doomed for all eternity!” he exclaimed, an echoing laughter coming from his staff as he watched her expression go a bit sour. “Now now darling, don’t give me that look. After all, it is fairly comprehensible that younger minds would still have hopes of redemption. Oh, how do they cling to the stupid idea of a better place! However, that doesn’t mean it isn’t a fun thing to watch...”</p>
<p>His gaze turned colder, darker, as if he was looking right at her core. His warm smile suddenly became cruel, and Coney could have sworn she saw his shadow grinning as well.</p>
<p>When the woman was about to respond, the sudden sound of music and singing made them both look towards the TV in awe as they watched the same blonde girl from before burst into a musical performance...that then evolved into a fist fight.</p>
<p>“That’s—”</p>
<p>“Ohoho, yes! Look at this absolute fiasco!” While his words were not kind at all, Coney couldn’t help but smile after seeing his reaction. “Why, between you two, this night is proving to be quite entertaining! I must go to this hotel!</p>
<p>“I thought you just said—”</p>
<p>“You will come too, right my dear?” he inquired while looking at her again, lowering his head until it was close to hers. “I won’t have the full experience until I see a soul willing to undergo this wacky nonsense!”</p>
<p>When he was about to put his arm around her, Coney couldn’t stop but feel instantly threatened and, without thinking, teleported again a few feet away from him. The demon was caught off ward, and the woman saw his lips twitch for a second.</p>
<p>“Well well, what kind of trick is this? You’re one slippery little belle, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" she quickly apologised. "I-I have no idea how I do that."</p>
<p>"Ah, blessed youth! How naive and ignorant one can be." As it has happened before, his warmth had suddenly turned sour, and while she sensed he meant her no harm, it was as if in his head he was already thinking of a million ways he could put her down. "Every demon has a certain something that makes them unique from the rest. That little trick, though useful, is nothing compared to the powers thay rule over Hell."</p>
<p>He must've noticed she was about to make a million questions, for he raised his fingers in a gesture to shut her up.</p>
<p>“If everything goes according to what I have in mind, we will see each other in no time, hopefully in a more...welcoming environment, where someone will be able to answer all of your pretty little questions. It has been a pleasure to meet you, miss—”</p>
<p>“It has been a pleasure for me too.” she quickly responded with a nervous smile, turning around and hastily going into the nearest street, hoping to find the hotel on her own.</p>
<p>Alastor watched her go for a few seconds, quietly laughing to himself. Yes, her ultimate despair and pain would taste so sweet once she realized the futility of her endeavor, he thought. </p>
<p>With a snap of his fingers, he was gone as well, leaving the TVs broadcasting on their own.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, this was a very long chapter! But it is the last introductory chapter, as the story really starts to take place after it, so I promise the next chapters will be shorter. If you find any grammatical mistakes, I'm again very sorry, longer chapters are more difficult for me to revise. I really want to give a huge thank you to all of those who left kudos and comments, they really are keeping this fic alive! So please, consider leaving one of those if you feel like you enjoyed the story ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hazbin Hotel was, to say the least, an interesting building to look at.</p><p>The very height of the construction was enough to make her stomach tie into a knot, the neon sign unmistakably identifying it as the place she was looking for—though she remembered the girl in the news calling it the Happy Hotel. While Coney had gotten used to the strange mix of different styles of architectures that seemed to blend in the streets of Hell, the Hotel seemed to try by all means possible to stand out as the most bizarre, striking, and even childish building, possibly trying to catch the attention of potential clients who were tired of the harsh reality that living everyday in Hell entailed.</p><p>Coney walked towards the main door, which was beautifully decorated with colored glass that formed an apple pattern, while trying to fix her appearance as much as possible. She soon found out that, in Hell, you also needed some form of currency in order to buy every necessity, so she had to stick with the huge shirt she had stolen only a couple hours ago. She also used the time it took for her to get to the hotel to stealthily take in as much information as possible about the different creatures, businesses and overall creatures that inhabited the place, coming to the conclusion that she was in desperate need of some help.</p><p>Upon coming to the door, the first thing she noticed was the huge hole on one of the nearby walls, as if something had exploded against it. Several demonic creatures were busy trying to fix it, so much so that they didn't even notice her, so she opted for knocking on the door thrice. She immediately heard some muffling inside, different voices that seemed to talk in an agitated way that were coming closer and closer.</p><p>Coney took two steps backwards, just in time before the door was suddenly open showing three figures, two of them that she instantly recognized as the girl from the TV show and the man with whom she had seen it.</p><p>The two of them, alongside the new person, another young woman with a sour but expectant expression, looked at her with expectancy. Coney cleared her throat and extended her hand.</p><p>"Hel—"</p><p>"You're here! You really came!" the girl from the TV exclaimed with an excited expression, her pale hands instantly grabbing Coney's. She was a beautiful, tall woman, with long, wavy light blonde hair tied up in a low knot and extremely pink cheeks, her dark eyes almost glittering with joy.</p><p>"—lo? Oh!" Coney gasped at the sudden display of the girl's strength, who yanked her inside the hotel with a cheerful chuckle.</p><p>"See, my dear? I told you she would come!" she heard the unmistakable voice of Alastor, distorted by the radio effects and this time accompanied by some clapping, as he walked alongside the group. "Our first <em>willing</em> participant of this absurd project of yours!"</p><p>"He was right, Vaggie! I knew it!" the pale girl giggled and hugged the other one, who had strikingly long, white hair that covered one of her eyes decorated with huge, fuchsia bow, grey skin and an intimidating presence, completed with the silvery spear she held in one of her hands. However, she had to admit that it was somewhat comforting to find someone of the same height, as everyone else seemed to have grown several inches upon dying.</p><p>"Hm. I guess so." she simply said, clearly not very happy about Alastor being right.</p><p>"Excuse me, but—"</p><p>"My name is Charlie, and I welcome you to the Happy Hotel!"</p><p>"Happy Hotel? But the sign on the outside says—"</p><p>You're going to have so much fun here!" she said while pulling Coney closer to her, almost jumping in excitement. "But first we have to sort out your information, m'kay? Name, age, place of death, all of that! The I can give you your room and—"</p><p>"Wait!" Coney exclaimed a bit too loud, startling Charlie and making her recoil a bit. She sighed deeply, trying to calm her nerves, and smiled while caressing Charlie's hands "I appreciate the warm welcoming, I truly do. But I don't think I can afford this place. It's too luxurious, and I don't really have any money…"</p><p>As Coney trailed off, Charlie looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was confused by her words.</p><p>"You don't have to pay for anything here." she explained. "As this is an experimental project, we'll provide everything that you'll need."</p><p>" But how will you keep the place running, then? Do you have <em>that</em> much money?" Coney questioned.</p><p>Charlie and Vaggie stared at her with a blank face and then looked at each other. When Coney was about to ask again, she felt the presence of Alastor looming over her.</p><p>"Well…"Charlie started, scratching the back of her head. "My family kinda rules this place, you see…"</p><p>"You really are green, aren't you." Vaggie added, looking at Coney with pity.</p><p>"This place?" You mean Hell!?" Charlie nodded at her question and looked to the side, her cheeks becoming a bit flustered.</p><p>"My father, Lucifer Magne, came here eons ago. He's kinda the ruler of Hell." she explained, but quickly shocked her head. "Don't let that intimidate you, though! I don't want any preferable treatment or anything like that, no one in Hell really does that!"</p><p>Coney chuckled lightly at her frantic words and placed a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.</p><p>"Good to know. My back really hurts right now and I don't think bowing would've been a good idea." she smiled.</p><p>Charlie's nerves visibly diminished as she laughed at her words, not really expecting them but nevertheless pleasantly surprised</p><p>"Haha, well said!" Alastor's presence loomed over her as the echo of laughter followed his words. "Wouldn't want that darling body of yours to break beforehand!"</p><p>Coney did her best to smile at his ill-intended words, though she was sure it was pretty obvious it was a forced grin. Charlie grabbed her hand again—much more gently this time, and walked her over the counter.</p><p>"Now, give me a moment to get the papers…" she murmured while briefly disappearing under the counter, and Coney used that moment to have a brief look around the room.</p><p>The decor was ostentatious yet macabre, filled with skulls, snakes and bones, which contrasted deeply with the fun little adornments that permeated the room, like balloons or 'welcome' banners. However, the most noticeable thing was that, apart from the two owners and one of the staff members, there was no other soul around.</p><p>"Am I your first client?" Coney asked when she saw Charlie popping up again.</p><p>"Oh, not at all…! You're our second." she said with an almost forced laugh. "However, Angel Dust, our first client, was recruited by us...so you're the first one to come willingly!" she seemed static at this, as if she never really expected for someone to actually come on their own accord.</p><p>"Angel Dust? Is that his real name?" Coney asked, tilting her head.</p><p>"Not many use their real name down here." Vaggie explained as she helped Charlie with the paperwork. "Most people prefer to adopt nicknames, like me, or entirely different names, like Angel Dust. Easier to forget the past that way." her words ended up tinted with sadness, and Coney simply nodded, not having the heart to ask further.</p><p>"And how did he come up with that name?"</p><p>"It's my favourite drug, toots."</p><p>Everyone looked over to the source of the new voice, Alastor's head tilting to the side as the sound of changing a radio dial followed his movements. Coney noticed that, even with his never-ending smile, his right eye twitched with annoyance.</p><p>The new demon stepped out of the elevator, and Coney's heart skipped a beat. She has seen many types of different demons in the short time she was in Hell, but this one was definitely the most strange. With two pairs of arms, pinkish white, fluffy hair covering his body and six, pink eyes, his appearance was definitely striking.</p><p>"Angel, have you finished placing your stuff in your room?" Charlie asked with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Who's the new one?" he inquired, ignoring Charlie's question. "Didn't really think any respetable demon would really wanna go clean."</p><p>"I don't really have anywhere else to go, nor any true goals." Coney responded. "And this seemed like a good place to start."</p><p>"Ooh, fresh meat then? Ya' better keep out of trouble then, 'hun. Many around here crave fresh meat."</p><p>"What Angel means—" Charlie quickly added, interrupting him "—Is that there are, unfortunately, many gangs and Overlords who target new souls, as they're easier to convince and control. That's how many end up tied up by contracts and deals."</p><p>"That's how it went for me." Angel finished, without any apparent shame or regret.</p><p>"You have a contract? And what do you do?" Coney asked, curious.</p><p>"Oh well, I fu—"</p><p>"He works in the adult industry!" Charlie interrupted him again, amusing Angel rather than annoying him. "But he's committed to go clean and try his best to stop every possible...vice."</p><p>The adult industry? She believed she had heard that name once or twice and vaguely knew what it meant, but was it really popular when she was around? Maybe she just wasn't used to hearing people talk about it.</p><p>"Commitment is a very strong word, hun. It's more like 'doing as little as possible while also having a free room'."</p><p>"Anyways, I suppose it's good I found this place, huh?" Coney smiled, her mind wondering just how bad would have been to follow that first demon that greeted her. Was he trying to get her into his gang? Luckily, she'll never know.</p><p>"Almost as if it was destined." Charlie nodded. "Now, lemme ask you a few questions, fill in some data, and then I can give you your room, alright?"</p><p>"Okay...but, just so you know, I might not be able to respond to most of them." Now it was Coney's turn to get a bit flustered.</p><p>"Oh, if you think something's a bit too personal, there's no need for you to answer." Charlie reassured her. "Many have a hard time talking about their lives when they come here, so I'll only be asking the necessary questions."</p><p>"I-It's not that I don't want to answer. It's more like I really can't."</p><p>Charlie, Vaggie and Angel interchanged a look, frowning. Alastor, who had been keeping himself out of the conversation out of pure boredness, immediately looked over towards them, his smile widening a little bit as he casually came closer.</p><p>"What do you mean you 'can't' ? Vaggie asked her, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"It means exactly that. I don't remember much. Nothing, if I'm perfectly honest." If she had to live here, and treat these people every day, it was better for her to come clean, or at least that's what she thought.</p><p>"I...see." Charlie murmured, caressing her chin. "Many souls have trouble remembering things when they first come here, but they usually recover their memories after a few hours." Coney shook her head, and Charlie knew that possibility was off the table. "It's definitely weird. When you mean nothing it's absolutely nothing."</p><p>"I think I am familiar with a name, but I'm not really sure if it's my own. I just recalled hearing it, or someone hearing it, somewhere. Maybe it's because I was on Wonderland, but—"</p><p>"You <em>what</em>?!" The trio exclaimed, almost bumping her with their heads. Coney took several steps back, surprised, but was immediately stopped by Alastor's body, with whom she collided. When she looked up at him to apologize, his entire persona seemed to glow with a dangerous red glow, his yellow fangs looming over her.</p><p>"Nothing good comes out of Wonderland, my dear." his eyes stared at her like he was seeing her very soul, and for a moment, Coney felt the urge to run away and hide. Then, all of a sudden, his whole demeanor changed, adopting again his amigable attitude. "Well, nothing comes out of it <em>period</em>, in fact!"</p><p>"He's right." Charlie almost whispered, looking at Coney with a completely different look "Wonderland has always been a dangerous place, the 'Hell of Hell', so to speak. Many of those who went in died, and many others left the place with severe scars. However, a few decades ago something changed." Vaggie placed a hand over her shoulder and gave her a look, to which Charlie nodded after a short while. "Do you remember something about that place? Anything at all?"</p><p>Coney took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Her mind focused on the luscious forest of mushrooms, on the welcoming signs and the screams and laughter coming out of that place. However, there was something blocking everything else, the same barrier that blocked her own memories.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't." she shrugged, looking down and biting her lower lip. "It's very frustrating, to be honest."</p><p>"This is…" Alastor suddenly spoke, his voice dark and his shadow long and intimidating "This is <em>exactly</em> what I was looking for! Oh, the mystery! The <em>sheer</em> desperation!"</p><p>He tried to reach Coney's hand to put her closer to him, but the same flash of rusty gold appeared again, and she was suddenly gone. To the surprise of everyone except Alastor, Conney appeared on the other side of the room, bumping her already damaged back against one of the walls, being this the second time she had ran away from his touch.</p><p>"Yes, indeed…" Alastor cocked his head to his side, pleasantly looking at Coney's threatened eyes. "This is, without a doubt, the type of <em>entertainment</em> I was looking for."</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm not one to put on a show." she smiled defiantly back at him.</p><p>"Al's just fucking with you, haha!" Charlie desperately said, trying to take the heat off the situation. "You know what? Don't worry about it." Charlie reassured her while waving off her hand as Coney approached her again, her eyes nor the everlasting sense of danger ever leaving Alastor. "Just tell me by what name you go by and we can work from there on the next few days. We'll have a number of therapy sessions that we can use to try to get those memories back and flowing!"</p><p>"I go by Coney." she said, noticing the slightest of changes in Alastor's smile, his lips pursing through a closed grin. "But, again, it's difficult to know if that's actually my name."</p><p>"If you're comfortable with it, we can work with that." Charlie nodded while writing it down. "Age...early to mid-twenties, I would guess...Do you have an estimated date of death? Details that you remember?"</p><p>"I mean, I remember cars, TVs, phones and such, and since I haven't seen anything new around here, so I would assume that not very long ago."</p><p>"Okay, we'll say you passed away between ten years ago and today, let's put the rest aside for now." Charlie opened a small cabinet, which was filled with keys. "Now, since there's only six rooms occupied, you have a lotta rooms to choose from!"</p><p>"Six? I thought Angel Dust was the only guest."</p><p>"He is, but the rest of the staff also have rooms. You've met Vaggie, but there's also Niffty, the cleaner, and Husk, the bartender. Alastor too has a room, as he's basically my manager now, but I don't think he'll <em>live</em> here." both exchanged a look as Alastor patted his hair, putting it into place with feigned innocence "I also have a room here! So I can overlook how things are going."</p><p>"I see. If the hotel has a rooftop, are there rooms that are close to it?"</p><p>"Certainly!" Charlie cheerfully confirmed, taking one of the keys from the cabinet. As he got close to Coney to give it to her, she whispered into her ear "For now, you'll be sharing the floor with Alastor."</p><p>"Of course we will." Coney whispered back in the same manner, rolling her eyes. While she personally had nothing against the man, his clear amusement about her demise made her incredibly uneasy.</p><p>"Don't worry! I've put you in completely opposite rooms, and as I said, he doesn't live here. You'll almost never see him. Now, follow me!" she finished in her normal voice again.</p><p>Charlie started to walk towards the elevator, with Coney following her closely. She waved a polite goodbye to everyone, but then turned her head at Alastor, who was watching her very closely. Out of instinct, she clutched her hidden pocket watch placing one hand on her chest.</p><p>"Have a pleasant stay, my dear." he simply said, though every word sent shivers through her pine. Whoever he truly was, she could certainly understand why people were afraid of him, and she made every effort to put on a small smile of gratitude.</p><p>Through the rest of the journey, Charlie tried to explain as simply as possible how Hell, and demons in general, worked. She spoke about how the city that they were in was one of many that inhabited the Ring of Pride, one of the Seven Rings of Hell and the only one where Sinners could inhabit. And, apparently, Hell wasn't only inhabited by human souls, but also other kinds of demons that were born there, like Charlie herself. She also told Coney about Overlord, Princes and the Hierarchy of Hell, and how Alastor himself was one of the most powerful overlords and the most dangerous Sinner, telling her the story of how he gained the title of `The Radio Demon'.</p><p>"When souls come here, they adopt different forms" Charlie explained "Many take the form of animals or objects that resemble their attitude or personality, and can also carry objects that are part living fragments of their soul."</p><p>"Like how Angel resembles a spider and Alastor a deer?"</p><p>"Exactly. And Alastor also has a staff that talks. A bit creepy, but to each their own." Charlie's words made Coney laugh, her outgoing personality a rush of fresh air. "Though I would try to tone down your words when talking with Alastor. He's been cool so far, but that could change. I've seen his use his abilities and lemme tell you, scary as fuck."</p><p>"Is it uncommon for demons to have powers?"</p><p>"Not at all! All sinners start with small capabilities, like how you can teleport super fast or how Angel can jump super high, and all of the inhabitants of Hell can shape into a stronger form, usually when we get angry or fight. However, Overlords are far more powerful thanks to deal-making or inherit abilities that they carry to their graves from their human form. Alastor is famous for achieving most of his powers through deals, for example, but it is also rumored that he came here with dangerous powers of his own. Long story short, don't mess with Overlords and don't make deals with anybody."</p><p>"Noted." Coney nodded, taking in all of the new information. She didn't really like the premise of being a weakling surrounded by powerful threats, but she'll have to deal with it for the time being. "Can someone train to be a bit stronger, though?"</p><p>"I mean, you could, but sadly many of the ways you become stronger here implies going against rehab. I could tell Vaggie to teach you a couple of things, but you'll be safe here, don't worry!"</p><p>"One of your main walls is living proof of that." Coney taunted her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, making Charlie furiously blush in shame and look the other way.</p><p>"A-Anyways, here's your room!" Charlie announced as she opened Room 42, the one that, from now on, would belong to Coney.</p><p>"Before we go in." the young woman stopped her. "Can you tell me what changed in Wonderland?"</p><p>"Oh." Charlie's expression turned sour for a moment "As I said, Wonderland was under the rule of one ruthless Overlord, called 'The Red Queen'. Her reign of terror was known throughout Hell, and no one dared to go inside except for those who had business with her. However, all of a sudden, something changed, The Red Queen became silent and everyone who dared to go in never came out."</p><p>"And you have no idea what happened?"</p><p>"People say she was overthrown—that someone more evil and despicable took the throne. But, as I said...you're the first one to come out since this happened." the demon princess looked at her up and down, as if trying to find out why and how. "But I'm sure you'll recover your memories and we'll know how it happened! You're one very lucky girl."</p><p>"I don't really feel lucky." Coney murmured quietly as she followed Charlie into her room.</p><p>While the room was very luxurious, it was near empty, clearly prepared to host the guest's personal thing rather than giving them new ones. A double-sized bet, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe with a big mirror and a window that covered half of one of the walls was what the scarlet-coloured room offered.</p><p>"Welcome to your new home sweet home!" Charlie exclaimed while twirling around the room. "I know you don't really have anything on you right now, but tomorrow we can go shopping, I can show you around the city, we can work on the sessions—"</p><p>"Do you really think I can be redeemed when I can't even remember a thing?·" Coney spurred out without thinking, regretting it the moment the words left her mouth. Charlie's bright expression instantly went dark, and Coney feared she would instead kick her out after realizing what big of a challenge she could truly be. However, the demon princess took Coney's hands into her own and looked at her in the eye.</p><p>"I have faith that all of us have something good to offer, and just because you have forgotten some things doesn't mean you're any different. I'm confident you'll recover your memories and you'll be able to go to Heaven!"</p><p>"I...thank you, Charlie." Coney sighed with a truthful smile, closing her hands around hers. "Besides, since I don't remember anything, I don't really remember having addictions or vices!"</p><p>"Hahaha, that's true! You'll be the first one to go to Heaven, how 'bout that." Charlie giggled, thrilled by Coney's positive attitude.</p><p>"By the way...you said many sinners took the form of things from their past, right? To be honest...I haven't really looked at myself in the mirror since I arrived. What do I look like?"</p><p>Charlie's expression turned somewhat mischievous, a thing that made Coney frown before being suddenly yanked in front of the mirror next to Charlie, finally seeing herself for the first time. Her hair, the only part of her body that she had a glance of, was indeed golden blonde with traces of pure white braided in two large braids, with a fringe that seemed to curl upwards like two small, quirky ears. Her skin, pale as snow, blossomed into blush around the lips, nose and eyes, which had a baby pink tint on the scleras and a deep, strawberry color on the irises, with small freckles as white as some of her hair under them.</p><p>Coney blinked once, twice, trying to take in her appearance. It was the slap of reality she needed, in fact, to truly realize she was a part of the many souls trapped in Hell now.</p><p>"If you asked me…" Charlie said while sneakily walking behind her "I would say you're a cute lil' bunny!" Suddenly, she grabbed Coney's cheeks and gave them a stretch, giggling.</p><p>"Hey, stop that!" Coney laughed while shoving Charlie off a little bit, still amazed about how the Princess of Hell was the most human out of everyone she had encountered in Hell.</p><p>"Okay, I'll let you rest for a little bit. Get a good night of sleep and be fresh for tomorrow. I'll drop by later to lend you some clothes, take a good bath and relax, alright?"</p><p>"Alright." Coney nodded as she accompanied her to the door. With a last wave of goodbye, she closed the door as Charlie left the room, finally feeling safe since she got to Hell.</p><p>Coney took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and insecurities. Yes, she would recover her memories and remember what it was that she did and why. If she was completely honest with herself, while going to Heaven was a nice outcome, her curiosity was taking the better of her, and she knew her top priority was finding out the truth about her amnesia.</p><p>She reached for her pocket watch and took it off her neck, inspecting it more closely. She realized she hadn't actually opened it yet, and sat on the comfortable bed while opening the beautifully decorated lid.</p><p>The first thing that she noticed was the beautiful melody that played upon opening it, so delicate and ethereal. It evoked happiness and hope, but it had sorrowful undertones that made the girl smile sadly as she listened to it. The clock itself was magnifically decorated, with royal blue- coloured Roman numbers and golden hands that still functioned.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, a golden eye popped open in the middle.</p><p>"You're late!"</p><p>"What the—!" Coney screamed as she tossed aside the watch, throwing it against the wall. Did the object just <em>speak</em> to her?</p><p>"<em>Many take the form of animals or objects that resemble their attitude or personality, and can also carry objects that are part living fragments of their soul."</em></p><p>"You're late! You're gonna be late!" the pocket watch kept exclaiming as Coney got closer and picked it up again, it's voice strangely mechanical yet alluring. "You're gonna miss it."</p><p>"What am I going to miss?" she asked carefully, looking at it through all the angles.</p><p>"The date! You have a date! Don't miss it!"</p><p>"I don't—"</p><p>"You'll need your needle! To weave the future! The needle!"</p><p>"I don't have any need—" as she was rummaging through her clothes, she felt something thin and long in her left pocket, so much so that she hadn't even noticed it before. She pulled the object out, and gasped as she looked at a shape that was closer to a spike than a needle yet still masterfully crafter, sharp and silvery.</p><p>"Never lose it! Weave the future before it's too late! You're—!"</p><p>Coney closed the pocket watch as she sat on the bed, her breath agitated and ragged. This was definitely too much to take on a single day, and she felt how her head started to spin again, as if there was something inside that desperately wanted to come out. She laid her body down and, clutching the pocket watch in one hand and the 'needle' on the other, she begged for sleep to come and find her before she ended up losing her mind.</p><p>The last thing she saw before losing consciousness, was Alastor's-crescent-moon- shaped grin, following her into the depths of her very being.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>